


motion in the ocean

by smutcraft



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutcraft/pseuds/smutcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quadrant flipping (preferably black/red but whatever you feel like) Jade/Fef. Bonus points for tentacles."</p>
<p>I GOT YER TENTACLES RIGHT HERE<br/>(in someone else's pants)<br/>(ok, they're not wearing pants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	motion in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bannanachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/gifts).



 

Magical hair tentacles! Because _why not?_


End file.
